


Let the Good(e) Times Roll

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: Gigi and Crystal go on a date.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Let the Good(e) Times Roll

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [You're Adora-bowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044821/).

After they met at the bowling alley, Gigi and Crystal texted each other nonstop for a couple weeks, getting to know each other a little bit, before Crystal finally asked her out. Gigi knew that she could have asked Crystal, but after she admitted that she had never actually been on a date with a girl, Gigi didn’t want to scare her off. She let Crystal work at her own pace, and they were finally going on a date.

When Gigi picked Crystal up she knew that it was worth the wait. She had never seen anyone so gorgeous. Her light purple hair flowed in pretty loose waves around her face, and her tan skin glowed in the sunlight. But nothing compared to her smile. It was definitely the most beautiful, breathtaking smile Gigi had ever seen in her whole life. She couldn’t help but smile herself when she saw it.

“Hi,” Crystal said when she opened the door to Gigi standing on her porch, that stunning smile wide on her face.

“Hi,” Gigi repeated, mirroring Crystal’s smile. “I’m really glad we’re doing this.”

“Me too.”

They made their way to Gigi’s car, and Gigi opened the passenger side door for Crystal.

“Thank you,” she said sweetly as she climbed into the car.

Crystal hummed along to the radio on their way to the roller skating rink. It was Crystal’s idea to go there and Gigi was really excited. When she was a kid she went to the skating rink every weekend with Jan and they were pretty good, if Gigi did say so herself. As dumb as it seemed, she hoped that she would be able to impress Crystal with her skating skills. She just really wanted her to like her. 

When they got to the skating rink, they rented their skates and chatted as they got ready. After they laced them up, they made their way out to the skating floor. Gigi still had it, and she felt free skating around, especially with Crystal by her side. But Crystal was not so great at skating.

Crystal reached out and grabbed Gigi’s hand for balance, and Gigi took it more than willingly. She led her around the rink and they laughed and enjoyed themselves and each other’s company.

“You’re really good at this!” Crystal complimented Gigi as she did a little spin, showing off for her date.

“I used to skate all the time with Jan. The one that was sucking Jackie’s face at the bowling alley. I’ve had a lot of practice,” Gigi explained and did another spin.

Crystal giggled and clapped, and Gigi felt a sense of pride in her chest that she caused that.

“I’m terrible at skating,” Crystal said and proceeded to almost fall then, proving her point. Gigi caught her before she could go down and their faces were so close that Gigi’s breath caught in her throat. She cleared her throat before speaking to Crystal again. 

“If you’re terrible, why did you want to come here?” She was curious.

“My mom always told me that just because you’re bad at something doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it. I still like skating. And bowling for that matter. They’re fun even if I am terrible!” Another laugh lit up Crystal’s face.

“That’s a really good way to look at things. I might have to steal that from you.”

“Consider it a gift.”

Gigi grabbed Crystal’s hand again, intertwining their fingers and continuing to skate slow and easy laps around the rink.

“I need a break!” Crystal said after a while, so they skated over to the tables and sat and chatted. The conversation flowed smoothly, and it felt like they had known each other forever. Gigi would be forever thankful that Jackie had dragged them all bowling that night when they met.

“I’m gonna get some ice cream. Do you want any?” Gigi asked Crystal during another skating break.

“Ooh yeah! Chocolate!”

Gigi brought the ice cream back and they continued talking while they ate. Gigi couldn’t look away from Crystal as she ate it, thinking inappropriate thoughts that she tried to shake off before she said something she shouldn’t on their first date.

“Chocolate ice cream is my favorite,” Crystal said dreamily as she finished eating, and Gigi noticed that she had some on her face.

“You’ve got something. There.” Gigi wiped the ice cream from the corner of Crystal’s mouth and they both couldn’t help but blush at the contact.

“I have a confession to make,” Crystal started once Gigi moved her hand away.

GIgi waited for Crystal to continue, scared she was going to say she didn’t like her or the date was awful or something.

“I’ve only kissed one girl before, but that was a disaster and I like to pretend it never happened. So I have no idea what I’m actually doing,” Crystal looked down and away, trailing off, but before Gigi could reassure her that it didn’t matter, that they could figure it out together, she continued. “But I really, really want to kiss you right now,” Crystal whispered, looking up at Gigi through her lashes.

“Good. Because I really, really want to kiss you too.” Gigi cupped Crystal’s cheek with her hand and slowly inched toward the older girl, giving her a chance to back out if she wanted, but hoping that she wouldn’t.

She wanted to do her best to make it a good kiss for Crystal, wanted to make it special.

When their lips connected Gigi understood all the clichés she’d ever heard. She felt the sparks and the fireworks, felt it deep down in her bones, and it was like they were the only two people on the planet. 

She just hoped that Crystal felt the same way.

“Well?” She couldn’t help but ask. “How was it?”

Crystal’s smile lit up her whole face and her eyes shined brightly as she answered. “Perfect.”

Gigi couldn’t agree more.


End file.
